From my Heaven
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Una despedida desde mi punto de vista del duelo entre Atem y Yugi advertencia: Yaoi, pareja AtemxYugi, con un leve YugixTea


AU) Una fotografía accidental en la calle los hace conocerse, el amor no muere, pero el destino no los quiere juntos al parecer, ¿el amor podrá vencer al destino?.

Disclaimer: Este fic esta basado en la canción del Mago de Oz "Desde mi cielo" y en un video que la otra vez me encontré con esta misma canción, lo pueden ver en Youtube, para el que guste, aunque claro, modifique algunas cosas para que no sean tan iguales, aunque son muy parecidos, y ya lo saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la canción le pertenece al grupo de El Mago de Oz y el video en el cual me base para este fic es la canción "KISS" de J-entercom, constancia queda de lo dicho.

**Desde mi cielo.**

Un día, mientras Uzumaki Naruto estaba tomando unas fotografías para la revista en la que trabajaba, para un artículo sobre la ciudad, cuando sin previo aviso, una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos grises plata se atravesó y la fotografía de Naruto fue de un primer plano del delicado rostro de la chica. Está, al darse cuenta de que se había atravesado sin previo aviso, había _echado_ a perder la foto.

Obviamente la chica se disculpo con él por atravesarse así, sin pensarlo, bloqueando la vista que estaba preparando para sus fotografías. Naruto le había dicho a la hermosa chica que no se preocupara, que no era ningún problema, la chica entonces se dirigió hacia su trabajo.

Ella le ayudaba a su hermana y a unas amigas en la estética de la menor. No era del tipo de su trabajo ideal, pero por lo menos ganaba dinero ahí y a ella le gustaba ayudar a su querida hermana, aunque esta a veces se pusiera un tanto densa.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días de cuando la chica fue fotografiada accidentalmente. Mientras la chica estaba acabando con un cliente de la estética, vio por el espejo frente a ella a un chico, traía puesto un gorro beige, ya que ese día hacía algo de frió afuera del pequeño local. Veía como su hermana menor, con la misma cabellera oscura y ojos grises le decía al chico que tomara asiento; al momento de sentarse, se saco el gorro, mostrando así la cabellera rubia que tenía, la chica le reconoció como el hombre que le había tomado accidentalmente una fotografía aquél día.

Una chica de cabello rosado iba a atender a ese cliente, como es típico en las estéticas, primero lo llevo a lavarle el cabello antes de cortárselo, pero la chica de los ojos grises le había pedido a su amiga Sakura que le dejara ese cliente a ella, al parecer una de las clientas habituales de la chica de cabello rosado había llegado en esos momentos, así que le dijo que mejor atendiera a la señora, que ella se encargaría de él. Como tenía los ojos cerrados y no había puesto atención a la conversación de las chicas, las cuales habían hablado en voz baja, a parte de que había una radio con una suave melodía sonando, no se dio cuenta del cambio. A la morena le daba cierto placer que no lograba entender en esos momentos el ver a ese chico que no conocía así, tranquilo mientras ella le lavaba el cabello.

En eso, por accidente, con una mano le echa shampoo en el ojo izquierdo al chico, el cual por el ardor lo hace reaccionar, y al darse cuenta de eso, la dueña del local (que era la hermana menor de la chica) se acerco hecha una furia hacia su hermana. Sabía que si bien estaba trabajando su hermana con ella era más para ayudarle con la clientela que por otra cosa, pero eso no significaba que le agradará que le echara shampoo a sus clientes.

—¡Hinata!... ¡por Dios! ¿Por qué no eres un poco más cuidadosa, oneesan? —Le encaró la más chica a la mayor—, se que tu me quieres ayudar en lo que puedo hacer esto un poco más grande y tener suficiente dinero como para contratar a más gente, pero si sigues así me ahuyentaras a la clientela antes de eso.

—Lo siento, imouto-chan —le dijo con su tímido modo de hablar—, pero sabes que esto nunca me había pasado, espero me disculpes. Sé que eres la dueña, y que por el momento solo soy una ayuda provisional, pero sabes que a nuestro padre no le gusta que peleemos por cualquier cosa Hanabi.

Después de un rato, quien acabo de atender al cliente fue una chica de cabello castaño sujeto en dos chonguitos, los cuales ya se habían convertido en su distintivo, ya que nadie la había visto sin ellos. Aunque entre las chicas de la estética decían que la única persona que la había visto sin los chonguitos (o sin prenda alguna) era el primo de las hermanas, ya que decían que eran novios, aunque ninguno de los dos admitiera algo así.

Ese mismo día, durante la tarde, el fotógrafo Uzumaki, estaba tomando unas fotografías para una campaña publicitaria que saldría en el mismo número que el artículo que estaba ocupado cuando fotografío a Hinata. Una campaña de motocicletas, una de sus dos más grandes pasiones, junto con la fotografía… bueno tal vez haya que incluir en la lista el ramen y cierta chica linda que logro encabezarla con tan solo una mirada accidental e ingenua a la cámara que él trajera en sus manos. En esos momentos, Ino, una de las chicas que también trabajan ahí, le habló a Naruto, diciéndole que le buscaban.

—¡Oye, Naruto!, esta señorita te viene a buscar —le gritó desde la entrada la chica rubia, haciendo un poco de escándalo de paso—, solo date prisa galán, que aun tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y ya sabes que al jefe no le agrada hacer entregas tarde, ya de por si el sistema de repartos es horrible…

—Ya lo sé, Ino-chan —le contestó el rubio a la chica, casi siempre eran confundidos por hermanos por aquellos que no lo conocían, y después de todo ese tiempo trabajando juntos, era así como se sentían—, pero la próxima vez nada más mantéeme amarrado a la cámara fotográfica a pan y agua… y si no fuera mucha molestia, de paso búscate el látigo.

Como consecuencia del comentario de Naruto, la rubia solamente se limito a sacarle la lengua e irse al otro lado del estudio de fotografía donde estaba su otro compañero de trabajo, al parecer ellos aun tenían que encontrar el nuevo rostro que aparecería en la portada del siguiente número. Ya conocían como era el jefe del departamento de fotografía, el editor de la revista y la directora de la editorial, que solían andar detrás de ellos, exigiéndoles mejor calidad fotográfica. Y les salían con que tenían que encontrar a una chica que no tuviera experiencia en el modelaje como una "belleza natural de la ciudad", que fuera fresca, hermosa y sin las poses de una profesional, que fuese de la ciudad, o alguna cercana… vaya lío.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que la chica que lo había ido a ver (y la razón por la cual Ino le había "galán") se dio cuenta que era la chica de la estética, su linda chica tímida de la fotografía, al parecer estaban destinados a conocerse, ella tímidamente alzo sus brazos para enseñarle que traía en sus manos: su gorra beige y su cartera.

—Lo siento señor —empezó a hablar tímidamente mientras apretaba la gorra y la cartera contra su pecho antes de dárselas—, pero tuve que buscarlo por que dejo esto en la estética, y le pido nuevamente disculpas por lo del shampoo, fue un accidente, no se que ocurrió.

En eso, a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea de cómo hacer que la chica no se fuera, ya que, desde la foto accidental, le había parecido una chica muy bonita, poder "acelerar" un poco su trabajo y que sus dos compañeros de trabajo no estuvieran trabajando demás, por lo que le pidió a Ino y a Kiba su opinión acerca de que le tomaran unas fotos a la chica. Ambos pensaron que la chica era muy bonita, y si le gustaban a los jefes, chance y ya habrían encontrado a su nueva imagen.

Esperando que esa fuese la solución para los problemas que en esos momentos tenían, por lo que aceptaron sin alegar nada, Ino, después de hablar con la chica para saber algunos datos generales, dijo que era lo que habían estado buscando durante largo rato, ya que siempre que alguien iba para lo de la nueva imagen, o eran modelos, o aspirantes de modelos y las sentían algo artificiales. Al principio, la chica quería ver la forma de emprender una huída sin más, pero Naruto le dijo que era el pago que pedía por lo del shampoo.

Con un poco de persuasión de la que solo Ino es capaz, Hinata ya se encontraba posando y sonriendo ante la cámara, con una apariencia de ángel, aun con la ropa que llevaba, un conjunto en beige muy sencillo; esa era una buena excusa para que Naruto tuviera la vista fija en ella y poder conservar más recuerdo de aquella linda joven que con solo una mirada accidental, con unas facciones que solo se las había podido imaginar a un ángel, se cruzara en su camino cautivándolo de una manera que nunca pudo haber pensado antes. Aunque aun no lo admitiera en voz alta, eso lo haría después.

Había pasado el tiempo, habían convivido mucho en ese tiempo, lentamente se empezaron a conocer, y gradualmente algo empezó a latir dentro de ellos. Aquél anhelo, aquella ilusión, aquella fantasía parecía tornarse real, ya que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, a parte de que Hinata había hecho buena amistad con los compañeros de trabajo de su Naruto-kun, y Naruto había hecho amistad con las compañeras de trabajo de su Hinata-chan.

Para Naruto, era la primera vez que sentía realmente feliz, si, había tenido novias antes de ella, pero realmente no había amado a ninguna como a su amada Hinata-chan, su pequeño sol, como le solía decir. Ella tenía que admitir que desde que había conocido a Naruto, el temperamento hiperactivo de él había ido adquiriendo más fuerza de la que creía que podría tener y ella se había vuelto más decidida y extrovertida, por lo que sus amigas estaban realmente felices.

El tiempo para ellos pasaba lentamente, ya habían estado así por casi tres meses, un día que había ido Hinata a la oficina de Naruto (que prácticamente estaba convertida en su casa por lo que se veía) y empezó a revolver varias fotografías que estaban ahí. Encontrando una de ella de perfil y otra de Naruto, por lo que decidió cortar la suya y ponerla junto a la de Naruto para que pareciese un beso, cuando por accidente volcó un vaso de jugo que estaba ahí, por lo que se saco la chaqueta y la limpio con ella, buscado lo primero que encontró para taparse la delicada playera que traía puesta, lo cual resulto ser una chaqueta naranja que Naruto había dejado ahí.

Naruto estaba intentando tomarle unas fotos a Hinata cuando se dio cuenta que su cámara no tenía rollo, por lo que tenía la intención de ir al cuarto oscuro por otro, cuando Hinata se había ofrecido, ya sabía donde solía poner Naruto los rollos en ese cuarto. Por lo que al entrar y buscar en un estante alto, su muñeca chocó contra una botella de líquido para revelar que estaba mal puesta y sin tapar, por lo que le calló directamente en sus ojos, provocándole un gran dolor y que cayera de mala forma, golpeándose y tirando otras cosas sobre ella.

Naruto se culpaba del accidente de Hinata, había dicho que había sido su culpa el que ese frasco estuviera mal puesto y sin tapar, la culpa aumento cuando se entero que Hinata necesitaría un trasplante de corneas para poder ver, si no, quedaría ciega de por vida… le afecto tanto la noticia, que no le tomo mucho tiempo el tomar una decisión que de inmediato Ino y Kiba no apoyaron: la de renunciar. Paso un tiempo pensando, pero sabía que debía hacer, en especial pensando en Hinata…

Tiempo después de su operación, Hinata había caído en una gran depresión, había recuperado su vista, y eso no lo podía negar, pero no soportaba el tenerse que mirar al espejo, lo hacía no más de lo necesario y sin verse a los ojos. Su depresión aumento cuando supo que Naruto decidió irse. Pensaba que había decidió irse por que ella había quedado ciega, que la consideraba una especie de enferma, de estorbo, nadie supo decirle que había sido de él después de que decidiera renunciar y largarse sin decir mucho desde el accidente. Aunque si le habían dicho que Naruto se sentía culpable por este, ella pensaba que lo decían para hacerla sentir mejor, por lo que cuando salía de su pequeño apartamento, solo se dirigía a la estética, y en pocas ocasiones a comprar algo.

—Vamos, Hinata, no puedes estar así siempre —dijo Ino, un día que la fue a visitar—. Si el idiota de Naruto se largo a no sé donde, es muy su problema, tú no te preocupes por él, ya esta bastante grandecito para cuidarse sólo.

—Es que lo extraño tanto, Ino —susurró Hinata, con los ojos llorosos—. No entiendo porque se fue… aun lo amo, y duele.

—Hinata… tienes que retomar tu vida, no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada por el idiota ese —la regaño la rubia—. Sé que lo amas, después de tanto trabajar junto a él, aun lo siento como mi hermano, pero cuando lo vea lo pienso golpear por dejarte en este estado.

Kiba para animarla un poco, decidió llevarle de regalo el número nuevo de la revista, donde en la portada se podía ver el rostro de ella, sabía que la foto la había tomado Naruto, aunque se sentía terrible por su partida, no había perdido las esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Porque lo buscaba, sin que nadie lo supiera. Aunque desde la operación no había prestado demasiada atención en algo muy simple: sus ojos, obviamente ya no eran plateados, ahora eran azules, cosa que le llamo demasiado la atención cuando se fijo mejor en estos.

Uno de los días cuando no se sentía tan deprimida, había estaba buscando a Naruto, sentía que no lo encontraría después de tanto tiempo. El día con neblina la hacia sentirse triste, cuando a lo lejos ve a un hombre rubio completamente vestido de negro con un golden retriever junto ha él, lo que le llamo la atención es que llevara puesto unas gafas oscuras. Se dio cuenta de que para que con ese clima llevara esas gafas es que fuera ciego, y vio que tenía algo en sus manos, una fotografía y una pulsera, la pulsera parecía ser de plata, en eso una ráfaga de viento le quita de las manos al hombre la fotografía y la lleva cerca de donde ella estaba. Hinata se la regresa, solo que se da cuenta que ella es la de la fotografía, llevándose una sorpresa…

Al dársela ve en la pulsera dos letras en la placa de esta "N & H" con dos corazones entrelazados a cada lado de ambas letras, de hecho ella tenía una idéntica en su muñeca en ese momento, regalo de Naruto. Ahora Hinata había entendido por que Naruto había renunciado y el por que ya no frecuentaba los lugares a los que antes iba… y el porque ahora sus ojos eran azules. Naruto la amaba tanto que decidió ser sus ojos en una forma más… literal, al ser él el que se sometiera a una operación innecesaria para que le dieran sus corneas a ella, era su forma de decirle cuanto la amaba, otros la tomarían de la mano y la guiarían o simplemente la dejarían a su suerte, pero no él. De hecho habían estado juntos en la sala de operaciones durante la cirugía que lo dejo ciego a él para que así ella pudiese ver, tan cerca y tal lejos.

Naruto le había agradecido que le regresara su fotografía, aunque no pudiese verla, significaba mucho para él. Solo le dijo a quien se la regresó, a una Hinata llorando, que es de la persona a quien más ama, y que por ella sería capaz de dar la vida, daría todo por ella, lo que le pidiesen, no importaba que fuera, lo daría por ella. Hinata le creyó todo, ya que ahora era con los ojos de él que podía ver la prueba más fiel del amor de Naruto, había accedido a perder su trabajo, a olvidarse de visitar su restaurante favorito (por la cercanía de una de las calles más transitadas y obviamente muchos locos al volante), su pasión por la fotografía y por las motocicletas. El porque había dejado lo que más había amado antes de su llegada, solo se volteó para verle cuando él se iba, ya lo había perdido una vez, no volvería a pasar si ella podía evitarlo…


End file.
